Comedown
by thechaosdiva
Summary: An extremely depressing songfic. I'm expecting many flames. Lyrics by Bush, people by Disney.


COMEDOWN 

COMEDOWN 

_  
Love and hate get it wrong  
she cut me right back down to size  
sleep the day let it fade  
who was there to take your place  
no one knows never will  
mostly me but mostly you  
  
_

You are just a pain in the ass, do you know that?With your blonde hair and your perky attitude.Oh, yeah, sure, the sun'll come out tomorrow for everyone.Everyone except you, that is.

_what do you say   
what do you do  
when it all comes down  
  
_

I don't think you realize who you're dealing with missy.I have never been one to turn down a challenge.And, now you're the biggest challenge of all.You're the only thing standing between me and true happiness.

_cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
it's taken me all this time to find out what I need   
I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
it's taken me all this time  
  
_

And now I know true happiness.I've left it all behind, only to have you snatch it up into your greedy little hands with your perfectly polished nails.Well I may not be loveable and wonderful, but dammit, I was first.

_there is no blame only shame  
when you beg you just complain  
the more I come the more I try  
all police are paranoid  
so am I so's the future  
so are you be a creature  
  
_

You're a bitch, you know that?Everyone thinks you're so smart and good, but I know the truth.That's why I did what I had to do.I did it for my family, my friends.I couldn't let you go on brainwashing them.You acted so innocent, but I saw the truth behind that mask of lies.

_what do you say  
what do you do  
when it all comes down  
  
_

If only there had been an easier way of dealing with this.We could've been friends, a dynamic duo, if you will.But you had to show me up with your lace and frills and ruffles.Nobody can replace me, you got that?Nobody.

_cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
it's taken me all this time to find out what I need  
I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
it's taken me all this all this time  
  
_

You're so trusting, so innocent.It was easy to gain your confidence.But I knew what was going on.The whole time you talked about being my friend, I knew it was all a plan to get rid of me.

_shoot up, shoot up, shoot up you're high  
  
_

So I had to get rid of you.

_love and hate get it wrong  
she cut me right down to size  
sleep the day let it fade  
who was there to take your place  
no one knows never will  
mostly me but mostly you  
  
_

You looked so peaceful in your sleep.It's hard to believe such an angelic face could hide such secrets.Secrets that you didn't even know I knew.That one night, when you and Clu got drunk off of the hotel minibar and had relations I'm too polite to mention?Yeah, I knew that.Poor Clu, coming to me awash in guilt.You hurt him, so I had to hurt you.

_what do you say   
what do you do  
when it all comes down  
  
_

And Carey.Oh yes, I know about you and Carey.How you snuck into his dressing room and attacked him while he was lost in thought.I knew that, too.Sweet Carey, coming to me, afraid of what my Mom would say.You didn't know he and Mom were an item, did you?Of course not.But now you do.

_cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
it's taken me all this time to find out what I need  
I don't want to come back down from this cloud   
it's taken me all this all this time  
  
_

And Jack.Poor sweet Jack.You tortured him, didn't you?Made him so crazy with lust for you that he couldn't control himself and pounced you one evening.And you had the nerve to claim rape.It wasn't rape.My brother would never do that to anyone.You ruined his life, so I had to ruin yours.

_why do you   
comedown  
  
_

I'm proud of what I did.Even if I have to suffer the rest of my life, I'll feel righteous.I did what was right.I upheld the family honor.No one can take that away from me.

_I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
this cloud_

__

"We the jury, find the defendant, Fiona Phillips, guilty of murder in the first degree for the death of Annie Thelen." 


End file.
